


小妈文学

by ShiningMoon (windyskys)



Category: Tang Dynasty RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-26 19:52:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19775230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windyskys/pseuds/ShiningMoon
Summary: 预警：这是一篇很雷很BT的，除了人物名字相同以外毫无关系的总裁小妈文学。真的很雷。真的很雷！人物崩坏/强奸描写/私设关系/扭曲表现均有。真的很雷很崩坏！





	小妈文学

我的父亲又带了一个情人回家。  
  
他们惯常去顶层靠海的那间房，而我住在地下一层，隔着一整栋空荡荡别墅，视像和情绪都被隔绝。有时脚步实在太过吵闹，我忍不住从楼梯口的缝隙窥得父亲半张脸，便看到他依然如旧的风流与洒逸，但皱纹不可避地爬上了眼角。父亲老了，比上次来更老些，这很正常，毕竟距离他上次来这里的时候，大约已隔了五年。  
他一定忘记了我住在这里。他有二三十个儿子，更多的女儿，有的甚至在来得及拥有名字之前便死去；我幸运地活了下来，幸运且不幸地没有被父亲记住。与我一同住在此处的，便只有管家和两个姆妈，负责照顾整栋别墅和我，他们听到动响，簇拥着跑出来，又很快被父亲赶回去，我的名字也没有被提起。  
“你们去歇息着，不必理会我。”  
父亲喝令下完，这阵喧闹到此为止。他在与情人相会的时候，并不喜欢他人打扰，便只管拥着情人往楼上走去。看起来依然是平常一日，我索然无味而松一口气，正打算回屋和衣睡去的时候，那道声音蓦地响起了。  
陌生的、属于来客的声音。  
让我下意识顿了顿脚步。  
日后我才发现那是道多美妙的声音，只说一两个短词，也具有宛转的韵律，念些别的什么长句，掺进一些异样的东西的时候，更令人心醉。但那个时候，我只是稍微有一些疑惑，稍微有一些坦然地想，原来这次是个男人，挺好的，至少不会再弄出几个弟弟妹妹了。

我本想让管家不要把我的存在告给父亲，但料想他不敢，便只能起得很早，收拾了一番，慢吞吞上去见了父亲。管家果然备了三份早餐，而父亲已端坐在那儿，竟然丝毫看不出纵欲一夜的模样。他确实是令人敬佩的人，各种方面上。  
我行了礼，坐定，简短地几句话过后，便再无交谈。父亲很快吃完了早餐，便开始处理公务，敲击键盘声不绝于耳，电话也一个接一个打进来。作为唐氏集团的首领，掌控着半个国家的经济命脉，势力渗透到黑白两道，他需要如此辛劳，甚至和年轻时相比，不再那么辛劳了，我隐秘地如此作比较。  
待他终于从工作中抽身，稍作休息时，另一个位置还是空着的。管家心下了然，上前问父亲早餐已凉，是否需要重做一份送到楼上。我埋头戳着煎蛋上的气泡，斯文地咀嚼着，听到父亲回答说，不用了，他已经走了。  
我将一大块煎蛋整个吞了下去。  
我现在知道父亲仍于此处，是为了等我，忙不敢再拖沓。餐后的问话中，父亲明显表示出对我的陌生，但态度不错，如沐春风，关切地问我为何要住在潮湿的地下层，是否被管家欺辱。我摇摇头：“那里安静，我习惯了，管家还不至于有这个胆量。”  
父亲哈哈大笑三声，说好，不愧是我李隆基的儿子。他又说，但这儿确实偏僻，我以前对你有疏忽，还想补偿，离市中心不远还有一处居所，你愿意搬到那儿吗？  
我咀嚼着他这番话的意思，像咀嚼早餐煎得过老的溏心蛋，又像咀嚼昨晚窥得的一二动静，但最后竟不知为何，没有答应他。我还是说，我习惯了，比较恋旧。  
父亲也没有表现什么异样，只欣然点头说，好，那你就住这儿吧。

我在父亲离开后的短暂时间里有过后悔，但更久之后，我庆幸那时的决定。  
促使我作出决定的，其实无非是对那个被带回来的男人的好奇。我一向浅眠，地下层收音效果绝佳，什么动响逃不过我的耳朵，那么那个人是如何瞒过我、父亲、管家们，竟然无声无息便离开了呢？他得幸与父亲共度一夜，本可借机享有许多他以前八成接触不到的东西，却竟干脆离开了吗？他还会再回来吗，父亲还会带他回来吗？我甚至没将这一切告诉大哥，当做一个孤注一掷，亦很可能有始无终的小秘密，珍藏在我地下的宝库里。  
后来他们果然回来了。  
从门口便开始亲吻，唇舌交缠的水声一直蔓延到楼梯间，衣物便扔了一地，我未曾见过一对更热切的情人。笑音、气喘、亲昵的称呼，碎屑般自楼梯缝隙里零落地堆积在我房间门口，将要堵塞我的呼吸。上次分明不至于如此，什么时候变得如此亲昵？我无端心绪不平，一时竟想上楼去窥探个究竟，后又开始因自己一瞬的冲动而迷惑不解。情色的动响渐渐远去了，他们还是去了三楼，窗外景色最美丽、最开阔的那间，我知道是客人而非父亲的偏好。  
很长很长一段独自伫立之后，我最终还是上楼去。实则已被姆妈们收拾干净，大厅整齐、旷荡，没有任何人来过的痕迹，空气隔绝情绪和孤独，像夜半时航船上唯余盐渍水痕的甲板。我遥遥仰望他们去到的那个房间，无声地仰望了半晌，最后离去。  
一夜未眠，早上醒来，我只能拜托姆妈帮我遮了很久的黑眼圈。通宵憔悴的神色，正愁如何掩饰，但在如愿看到来客的时候，我竟便精神一振，焕发出自己都未想象到的力量。他方与父亲交谈着什么，只侧脸对着我，散乱的微长的蜷发，覆住半张脸朦胧的弧度。我上前叫父亲，他们的言谈同时终止，来客显然不知我的存在，一点惊愕的反应之间，他下意识转头来看我。  
我看到了他。  
若说如今我还对这次初见有什么印象，若说我一定要提起的，则是他那对明亮的眼睛吧。浅黑的、澄透的，好像敛进了整片夜空的光芒那般璀璨，又让人想起浴水盛放的青色莲花。在看到这双眼睛的时候，谁都能明白这是一个怎样的人，谁都能明白，我在那个时候便明白了，我好像看透了过去十年与未来十年的他，拥吻了他袒露出来的所有自我。  
所以我陷入仿如一见钟情的迷怔，其时他也对我似乎陷入某种思索，短暂的一点停顿，很快无声没入早餐间的闲谈与咀嚼。他没有介绍自己，我则因缺少父亲的致意，并不敢再说什么，埋头吃饭的时候，用余光偷偷瞥他。他与父亲实在亲密，我之前从没有猜想到，原来还能有人和父亲如此亲密，父亲在看着他的时候，竟然是全神贯注的。他们相谈甚欢的话题，大约是艺术、诗歌的什么飘渺奇幻的美吧，我完全听不懂，挫败感便潮水般向我袭来。但当告别这场盛宴，回到屋中的时候，我捧着自己砰砰跳动的心脏，唯感酸苦的欢愉。

我不承认我爱他。  
这不过是一个寂寞太久的人，对一些能吸引自己的新奇东西，所产生的应激且过激反应而已，我实在太需要什么能挥霍自己情感的依托了。可我也不承认我不爱他——很难有人不爱他，当被那双明月般的眼睛注视着的时候，当与他以一个伸手便可以触碰到、扬首便可以亲吻到的距离相谈，当看到他脸上那种自信而焕发的神色的时候，谁能不爱他呢？我是这样想的，父亲必然也是这样想的；父亲也爱他。父亲爱着许多人，一直爱着许多人，又很快不爱许多人，什么时候他也会不再爱他，但现在是爱着的，这份爱对父亲来说已经足够稀有了。  
至少我未曾从父亲身上获得如此份量的情感，甚至大哥也不曾。  
现在，他们还会经常到这间别墅里来，度过一个欢愉夜晚。呻吟与喘息维持许久，父亲总是不知餍足的。而我，痛苦、嫉妒却又欢欣地蜗居在我的卧室内，像蜷缩在轮船最颠簸的底舱，腐朽的棺材。在早晨到来的时候，我才从死亡里复苏。我走上去，坐在餐桌前，贪婪地、无声地用眼睛捕捉他的每一寸神色，每一分情绪与每一丝笑意。我大胆而谨慎，好像冲锋前的战士，用我细微的目光，描摹他因一夜情动而分外艳润的双唇，领口大开的衬衫下漏出的红痕，还有每一个被我擅自解读成引诱的眼神。我坐在餐桌上的时间往往很短暂，通常一言不发，但这些时间内获得的战果，足够让我勾勒出一个夜晚。  
我便痛苦、嫉妒却又欢欣地蜷缩在我的棺材内，畅想他昨夜在父亲身下承欢的模样。他的眼睛，那双明亮的眼睛，便因过载的快感而盈满破碎的、像星芒一样的泪光，略微上挑的眼角，则晕开一片桃花的色泽。他不再微笑，只有失神地微微张口，吐露一些零碎的呓语和喘息。三郎、哈，三郎，他叫我父亲，父亲便顺着他扬起的脖颈往下细碎地吻去，留下一个又一个象征主权的印记。父亲从正面进入他，鸡巴重重地捅进肉洞，便可以看到他愈发情动的神色，感受到他战栗的、柔软的肠壁缠绵而愉怡地迎接的媚态。又或是从背后，肆意掐弄他挺翘的臀，一边毫不留情地把阴茎顶进穴里最深处，顶到最让他发骚的那里，肏得他只会呜咽着，因灭顶的欢愉而胡乱淫叫，下意识想逃离这种快感，又被父亲拽着脚踝拖回来。他会压抑自己的呻吟吗？还是坦然接纳父亲在他身上肆虐的快意？父亲压低了声调在他耳边说的，恶意挑逗的话语，他会回应吗，甚至反唇相讥吗？我畅想，或是说妄想无数种他，无数种被父亲按在床上干的他，无数种他的神色、他的言语与身躯的情态，偶尔也妄想将他按在床上干的正是自己。  
在他张口与我说上一两句话的时候，我妄想那对淡色的唇，俯身替我叼开裤腰上的拉链，牙齿与金属的轻微磕碰声就像他吹的玉笙一般悦耳。在他顺手给我递一两件物事的时候，我妄想那只骨节分明的手，纤细的五指，拢住我挺涨的性器，或被我舔舐得水色潋滟。偶尔他与我对视，我看到那双澄澈而深邃的黑色眼睛，便妄想如何吻去他眼角的泪水；而在那个瞬间，他恐怕已经知晓我所有极力掩饰的逆道的绮念。  
然后我醒觉，口干舌燥、无声呢喃着，大脑像卡轴的机器，只弄出些咔吧咔吧的声响。在我足够说出些什么、攒到有出声的勇气之前，他已随父亲起身，父亲扯着他往外走。  
“今日早餐合你口味吗？我让他们多加了些糖，才发现你竟然嗜甜。”  
“李某没那么金贵，你还是把这些心思放在讨玉环欢心上吧。”他随口应着，眼神只追逐着父亲，最后离去的时候，却蓦地回头冲我笑了下，又微微摇了摇头。  
“堂堂临淄王，还要费心来嘲笑我的口味吗？”  
在那道掺着笑意的声音远去之前，我便明白我已经万劫不复了。

璘。  
他在叫我。  
你是叫李璘吧？  
我呆呆地站在楼梯口，慌乱和雀跃一同顺着脊椎淌下，他趴在沙发上，冲我比了个襟声的手势，还冲我笑。过来坐会儿？你一直在那里站着，不睡觉吗，不累吗？  
我，我睡不着，我结结巴巴地回答着，双腿先于意志向他靠近。他又把手指搭在唇上，你爸爸还睡着，他浅眠，别吵醒他了。  
我下意识望向那间房，嘴里说着，我知道，这个毛病应该是遗传。  
抱歉抱歉，原来是我的动响吵醒你了？  
我连忙否认，不是的，我一开始就没睡着。  
那就是我们一开始便吵着了你。他蓦定道。  
真的不是，我再怎么摇头，他却似乎都不再信了，只是用一种奇妙的眼神看了我一眼，也不再言语。我后知后觉开始慌张，此刻才发现他不过披着一件宽大的浴袍，胸口肌肤大片大片裸露出来，上面还有父亲新弄出的痕迹。他依然很没正形地趴着，一边随口向我解释道，半夜醒来的时候，从楼上看到今夜的星空，这么美丽，睡过去多可惜，就悄悄跑下来看了。要不吵醒你爸可真不容易。  
那现在呢？  
外面待了半刻，发现真的太冷了……他抖着说。  
然后他看着我，便笑了起来：原来你也会笑的啊？  
在我愣愣地扯着自己脸皮之时，他已经翻了个身，话题也瞬息翻了个面。他开始抱怨父亲，说李隆基也太狠了些，把他的衣服都给藏了起来，就为了防止他再溜走，至于吗。他又问我：你喜欢看星星吗，今晚的星星真的特别亮，不看后悔一年哦。  
我想了想说，我那儿有换洗衣物，你应该可以穿，我们一起去看。  
妙啊，他笑弯了眼睛，我们甚至还可以一起私奔了。  
那种半真半假的、轻雾一般的，令人捉摸不透的态度，和他流云一般顷刻万变的思维，时常令我头晕目眩，而为他神魂倾倒。我们最后并没有成功私奔，他便说自己困了，前半夜实在被李隆基折腾惨了，似乎迷迷糊糊就要和衣睡去，我连忙去抱了床被子。跑回来的时候，他又醒觉了几分，睁着一双黑夜中依然璀璨的眸子，望着我，说：璘？  
是的，我叫李璘，我说，小名是永，你可以叫我永儿，父亲也这么叫。  
和李亨关系挺好的罢？  
我从小被大哥带大，我……我犹豫着，我坦诚着，预备将心肉连血脉一起挖出来给他，却不知道他要的是什么答案。但他似乎只是随口一问；似乎真的什么都不想知道。他阖了阖眼睛，好像也在犹豫着说什么，一段不长不短的沉默，最后是气音般、游丝般的，以他那种凤鸣般宛转的音调说出来的呓语。  
他说，你们的父亲老了，唐氏是属于你们的了。  
我……  
话说，我是不是还没告诉你我的名字？他抬了抬眼皮，冲我笑笑，最后闭上眼睛，一边说着，我叫李白……大概，是个诗人吧。  
在我能够说些什么之前，他已经沉沉睡去了。

他终于告诉了我他的名字。  
那是他亲口告诉我的名字，没有什么宝物比这两个简单的字更珍贵，我揣在心头，置在舌尖，一遍一遍地念着，每念一遍好像就有星星从天上落到我唇间。我后来出去看星星，飞快跑到庭院里，像仓促跳进救生船的水手。我伫立在那儿，一直看到天光乍明、辰芒消退后仍不愿离开，星星盈满了我的双眼，皆闪烁成他的名字。亨.亨缘何要将洛的名字念上三遍，我竟也明白了，我恨不得念上三千遍才好。  
我念着他的名字，念着他对我说过的每一句话、每一个字。诗人，是的，诗人，他如果是一名诗人，那么没有人比他更适合当诗人。我读过他的诗，在他告诉我他的名字之前，我就竭尽我所能地搜集了关于他的资料，甚至于他和父亲欢爱的资料。我知道他的诗享有的盛名，我深深地爱着他的诗。但我不能够读太多，我试图通过拥抱诗里他透露出的片面的、多变的人格来拥抱他，但这种饮鸩止渴使我疯狂，使我疯狂地想撕碎这些虚幻，以至于他的诗成了我一个顽固的病根。因此在日后他与我谈起诗的时候，我总是嗫嗫嚅嚅，无法直视，我很悲哀，我没有办法真正理解这些属于他的美丽的一部分，但如果我能彻底拥有他，一切便都会迎刃而解，如果我——  
我永远不能。

我不能，父亲也不能。父亲老了，如他所说，老人容易懈怠，也容易失去对自己欲望的控制。他是这种欲望的反抗者，使得父亲对他的欲望愈发膨胀。他们来这儿的频率越来越高，有时甚至逗留到两三天，但大多数时候父亲一个人走了，他还留在这里，父亲的手段到底让他逃离不得。  
我开始明白，父亲在精心饲养一只金丝雀，把这里当成一个雕饰的笼子，甚至想要剪掉他的翅膀。而笼子里的一个我，被父亲当成了什么，一处精巧的装饰，一颗心有歪念的炸弹，还是一枚无足轻重的尘埃？当时，我对自己的命运倒也无甚反抗的意愿，可是他有，这种抗争的意愿酝酿到最后，他必然会离开父亲，便从此彻底消失在我面前。我于是怀揣着这种胆战心惊，忐忑不安地，但又确实乐而忘返地、饥不择食地、自暴自弃地，享受被这种情况营造出来的与他同处的时光。  
在此之前，我反复思索父亲对他的欲望，思索我对他的欲望，却是在此之后，才发觉他的态度。他对父亲是怎样的态度呢？我看过很多曾伴随在父亲身边的人，有人蝇营狗苟，有人另有所求，有人则不顾一切地、飞蛾扑火般爱着父亲，而李白与他们都不同。他一定有所求，那份索求是坦荡荡的、明晃晃的，我们心知肚明。但在亲吻着父亲、与他十指相扣，与他谈论一些我听不懂的话题的时候，他的眼里便看不到这些索求了，只有炽烈的情涌动着。所以，他爱父亲吗？  
这个问题的答案本无关紧要，我和父亲，都认为它无关紧要。但在某个瞬间——大概是，在第一次读到他的诗的那个瞬间——我开始思考它们。对我，对我那些见不得光的畸形的欲念，他会作出什么反应，我终于开始好奇。父亲不在的时候，父亲沉睡的时候，我们仰卧在柔软的沙发上，打开天窗，看三层高的敞开式天顶漏下的夜光，他说这是他最喜欢的一处设计，对自然的想望掩藏在人造的欧式雕花梁柱之后，诗人的言语让我本来见惯的景象洋溢出一种温暖的浪漫。我起初寻求寄托，后来贪恋这种温暖。父亲离去之后，我们更自由一些，敢于闹出更大的动响，用他的话说，是在两千亩的花园里开一场只有两个人的狂欢盛宴，其中一亩是这间宅子，剩下的是那片海。海浪和阳光自落地窗外盛大地扑进来，我们坐在一屋子的书本上，诗人随手翻动其中一本，同我聊一些什么，一边看向浮金的海面。他什么都同我聊，仿如正在把自己珍藏已久的珠宝一件一件展示给我，脸上是自得的、明耀的微笑。我听不懂的，我擅长的，上下古今，诗人随口掂来，好像通晓一切宇宙的秘辛，这是诗人的魔法罢？我便被这种魔法轻而易举地捕获了。  
然而更多时候，我们不做言谈，他依然坐在对着海的落地窗旁，安静地垂首，看手上的书页。黄昏的日晖自窗外斜射进来，拢住他一半模糊眉目的时候，我第一次见到这么温柔的光芒。我坐在另一角，不远处，专注看他的侧脸，听海浪浩大的声音，像是迎面扑来的晨雾。他几乎不会动弹，偶尔眨眨眼，翻动书页，原来他也能这么安静，我惊叹于此的时候，也在脑海里把这种安静肆意地打破。我想把他推倒在这些书本上，看他那种惊愕的、吃痛的表情。我还要扯去他的衬衫，崩裂的扣子咕噜噜滚进书与书的缝隙里，他别想再找回来。我与他的身体把那些书推得到处都是，有几本硬装的，硌得他不太舒服，他皱着眉似乎想阻止我，但我不管不顾，我什么都顾不上了，只把鸡巴捅进他的肉洞里，一下一下地捅到最深处，把他的挣扎都给捅回去。  
他很快说不出话来，蹙着眉呻吟，手推在我身上，又变成挂在我身上，逼奸变成诱奸，都是他的错。他的肉穴又紧又深，吸得我头皮发麻，再干上一百遍都不够。我就一遍一遍地撞进去，往他最受不了的那一处，一顶那里，他的后穴就哗啦啦地流水，我抽出鸡巴的时候，穴里的淫水就不停往外流，把一大片的书页浸得湿透了。他的眼泪，他的汗液，他的小洞里流出来的水，流得没有止境，可以把一整本书泡皱。最后我把我的精液射进他温暖的、紧致的体内，他也颤抖地射出来，浑身脏兮兮地躺在那些书上，他的精液和他被我射进去的精液也流得到处都是，满屋子都是淫靡的味道，我一本一本把那些书收拾起来，递给他，让他翻开给我讲一两个书里的故事。可以吗，我再次进入他，一边恳求他，满足我吧，可以吗？  
他猛一抬头的时候，还是衣衫整洁，很安静、很沉默地坐在那里，海浪声覆在他精致的眉眼上。我盯着他，眼里全是赤裸裸的、毫不掩饰的东西，他便合上书页，叹息一声，然后起身向我走来。他赤着足，绕过地上散落的书本，像走过一片松软的沙滩，每一步都是我振动的心跳。他蹲下来看着我，又叹息一声，叫我的名字。  
李璘？  
他最后伸手拍了拍我的脑袋。

  


大哥一向叫我璘儿，用一种很温和，但是也很复杂的音调，他一向如此。我的大哥，我可怜的大哥，经历的比我还要多得很多，故而如此。父亲则叫我永儿，我听不出他的情绪，可能是没有情绪。管家们叫我少爷，我不需要知道他们在想着什么。而李白，他，只是很简单地叫我的名字，该说是温柔，还是爽朗，还是顿挫，该怎么形容，我竟然并不知道，那道声音，便只是一种坦诚，把一些他愿意展露给我的自己彻彻底底写在一张白纸上的那种。  
对我，对我的一切逆道的想念，他从来没有在意过。  
他深知我缺乏反抗力与行动力，也深知我的爱、我的冲动是过眼云烟，对我、对他皆如此，不会改变任何事情。如果他有足够的闲情逸致，大约还想开导我一番，这也并不奇怪，毕竟从他与父亲的关系上来看，他大概算是我的——我的母亲？实在太荒谬了，我想大笑出声，而在他那种明显秉持着差了一辈的距离的抚摸之下，可耻地、痛苦地、无助地感到快乐与温暖。  
我不甘于此，我想。  
我第一次这样想。我反复地想，我要做些什么，我不甘于此，父亲忽视我，大哥偶尔也这么看我，现在连他也——他没有忽视我的个体的存在，但他忽视了我的爱——我至少要证明给他看。  
我一定要证明给他看。  
我与他喝酒，他喝得很醉。自从他和父亲越来越疏远之后，他也越来越容易喝醉，醉到最后，喘着气，脸红红的，眼睛亮亮的，看着我，唤：李隆基？唔、嗯……李总？  
我不是父亲，我是李璘。我回答他。  
酒里加了东西，有点致幻，有点催情，更多的能让他无法挣脱我的束缚。他很快从精神的幻觉里挣脱，但固然不能够挣脱肉体的桎梏了。无济于事的，我说，你最好还是留点力气，我还想听你叫。我作下冷酷的宣判，一边把我们脱得精光，他竟也真的不再挣扎，只是仍旧用那双好像何时都不会黯淡的眼睛望着我，个中思索，我难以辨别，我便不再计较。  
他的身体果然如同我无数次幻想过的那样，甜美，诱人，一点细微的挑逗，都能逼出极其色情的反应，我仅仅依靠手指和舌头玩弄他的上身，便把他弄出一副淫荡得不行的样子。他的双乳挺立，沾满了我的唾液，阴茎也在无人抚慰的前提下，高高立了起来，吐出一些清液。我笑他这种被情欲摆布的媚态，应该很舒服吧，我又问他，我窥过你和我父亲做爱，他也是这样弄你，我学得不像，但看你这么享受，是不是我弄得还更舒服一些？是谁？我问。  
他不回答，只是喘息，一点眉头拧起来，好像是真的要把力气留去让我听他的呻吟。我很快如愿以偿，把舌头伸进他已经变得湿润的后穴，舔平每一寸皱褶，他就开始颤抖着，开始叫起来。我的舌头又湿又软，他大概是很喜欢，但可惜不够深，一定满足不了他。我只好换成手指，探到深处去找那一点，他更加抖得不行，一双腿好像小美人鱼被切开的鱼尾。后来我想起他爱喝酒，便用酒液灌满他，他上面那张嘴不愿喝，一大半都被呛了出来，所幸下面的小嘴还是喝得很畅快。他就咳嗽着，很没有威胁力地瞪着我，眼角带点泪光，只像是引诱。  
我捅着酒液和他流出的淫水，用他期盼已久的又粗又大的鸡巴满足了他。他很快开始哭泣，最后一点挣扎的力气也没有了，任由我侵入他，占有他，释放我所有的日思夜想和梦寐以求。我一次又一次地用阴茎插进紧致的肉壁，一边回想我从摄像头里调出的他与父亲的性爱录像。他比现在更主动，可是没有现在这样诱人，阖着双眼，任我摆布。偶尔自喉头漏出点呻吟，头颅无力地随我的动作轻轻晃动，像乘着一艘颠簸的情欲之舟。他的肉穴潮湿、柔软，咬着我的鸡巴不愿放开，比我干过的所有人还要让我欲仙欲死，我终于完全明白父亲为什么那么爱他。我便问他，我干得你爽吗？李璘干得你爽吗？你不必摇头了，看你上面下面都在流泪，流这么多泪，不知道的还以为你是哪里逃出来的娼妓。我扯住他的头发，逼他抬起头来看我，清清楚楚地看到我。不是其他人，不是父亲，是我把他干成了这幅样子。我说，是我，是李隆基的儿子，现在是不是也算你的儿子，我的母亲？  
他便瞪大了眼睛，大概还想作些什么挣扎，但我不再给他这个机会了。更猛烈的抽插，更狂风骤雨的快感，很快夺去了他仅存的意志。我不想他做我的母亲，我的母亲早就死去了，我只想叫他李白，像他叫我那样。但此刻我很乐于看到这些微妙的情绪，激起他难得一见的反应。我把鸡巴钉进他的身体，肉壁便把我缠绵地吸住，他无可抗拒地战栗着，哭泣着，听我在他耳边的呢喃。我说，母亲，我低喘地，自己都要被自己言语里的恶意惊到。其实不该是这样，如果非要说，如果非要说，如果他不是父亲的情人，我或许更想和他——我哑声唤他，母亲，你一定很喜欢被你的儿子肏吧？他是不是比他的父亲更棒一些？你更喜欢被我肏，还是被父亲肏？我扒开他挡在自己眼前的手臂，一边吻上去，留下他在见到父亲之前不会消退的咬痕，一边继续着恶魔的审问。不要害羞，母亲，毕竟父亲太老了，他比你大了十五岁，说到最后，连我自己的喘息也压抑不住了，我缓缓地说，凌乱地说，我才更能满足你，只有我能满足你，李白，是我。  
他没有办法，只能用那双盈满水光的眼睛看着我。他凝视着我，双唇颤抖着，但最后竟然笑起来。我狠狠顶到肉洞的深处，顶到他温暖的体内，一边乞求他给我生一个弟弟的时候，他竟然微不可闻地笑了一声，叫我，李璘。我，我，我战栗地、破碎地叫着李白，一边听他喘息：璘，你、唔哈……李璘。我吗，我，我便如何呢——  
我猛地从床上坐起，眼前唯余冷汗涔涔，而想起他正与父亲在顶层的暗舱内交媾。  
  
我便再一次从这场无法终结的噩梦里醒来了。


End file.
